wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Guild
A guild is a player organization created by an individual. They provide numerous benefits, both social and for battle. Creation Players may create a guild once they reach level 12 and are not already a member of another guild. To create a guild, click the "Guild" icon on the bottom toolbar. This will pull up the Guild Panel (guildless). Click the "Create Guild" button located at the top center of the panel. The next menu will prompt you to enter your new guild's name (Length: 4-10 Characters). The cost to create a new guild is 200,000 gold. Guilds cannot have the same name as another guild already existing on that server. Members Joining *The hero must be level 12 to join a guild. Upon levelling, a tutorial will force the hero to apply to one or more guilds. *Players may apply to as many guilds as they wish, regardless of the guild's population, providing you are currently not in one. The officers and higher ranks will then decide to accept/reject the requests from the Levy button. *Hero must wait 24 hours after he/she left a guild to join another guild or create a new one. Hero may immediately join another or create a new guild if he/she is kicked from guild by guild officer, assistant guildmaster or guildmaster. You can prevent this by buying a "Covenant Emanipation" Scroll (395 balens). *Leaving a guild will cause losing all contribution points and temporary losing the guild skills. When the player join another guild he/she will get the guild skills bonuses back, within the limits of the new guild's skill tower Recruiting *Any guild leader may send invites to guildless heroes by clicking the hero's name, then clicking "Guild Invitations" in the pop-up menu. *The Guildmaster may use a Recruit Link feature located in the Guild Master Channel on the Guild panel. The Recruit Link may be used 5 times per day, resetting daily at server reset. Guild Capacity Guild capacity is determined by guild level. Guild - Upgrade Guild Rank There are two types of Guild Rank: Level (denoted in the Rank box on the guild panel) and Strength. Both rankings can be seen in the global Rankings menu located at the top right of the playscreen. Level Rank Level rank is determined 2 ways: Level and Rating. A level 8 guild will naturally be ranked higher than a level 7 guild. The Rating comes into factor when there is more than one guild of a same level. Rating is determined by the amount of wealth spent upgrading the guild and its territories. So a level 8 guild with all level 8 territories will be higher ranked with more rating than a level 8 guild with all level 7 territories. Strength Rank Strength rank is determined by guild battle rating - the cumulative total of the battle ratings of all guildmembers. This is updated daily at server reset. Wealth Guild wealth is the currency used by the Guild Master to upgrade various parts of the guild. Also it can be used on various buffs during the guild battles or for the divine altar (freeze the invaders buff and the reparation of the divine altar) Contribution Every point of contribution is a point of guild wealth. Contribution points can be earned by: *Contributing gold (1000 gold = 1 contribution) *Contributing balens (5 balens = 1 contribution) *Collecting mysterious resources during a guild tree summon *Daily quests (currently, raiding another hero's city and entering the battlegrounds, 5 3vs3 arena battle and by shadow crystals quests) *Defeating Invaders in the guild chamber The hero's contribution is stored as currency for the hero to spend on guild skills, at the guild shop or at the altar. If the hero leaves or is kicked from the guild, all contribution will be lost after two days. Using Guild Wealth Guild wealth can be used for: *Upgrading guild level *Upgrading guild territories (shop, skill tower (and skills), vault, altar) *Summoning Divine Altar (and using skills in Divine Altar) *Using skills in Guild Battle Only the Guild Master can use wealth for upgrading guild level, upgrading guild territories, and summoning Divine Altar. The Guild Master and Assistant Guild Master(s) can use wealth for upgrading guild skills, using skills in Divine Altar, and using skills in Guild Battle. Member Fees Each week, 500 wealth per guild level is charged as 'upkeep'. It is deducted from guild wealth, and not from member contributions. This is to ensure that guilds are active and functioning. If there is not enough guild wealth on the deduction date, the following week's charge is doubled. If the second week's payment is missed, the guild is disbanded. Guild Hierarchy In ascending order of importance; *Guild Member *Guild Officer *Assistant Guild Master *Guild Master Each rank has privileges/responsibilities: *Guild Members may contribute to the guild's wealth, learn guild skills, access all guild territories, and speed-up guild cooldowns (by paying balens). *Guild Officers have the same privileges as Members. They can also invite and remove members. *Assistant Guild Masters have the same privileges as Guild Officers. They can also promote/demote/remove Guild Officers, use skills in Divine Altar and Guild Battle, add/remove members to Guild Battles, change guild announcement, and research guild skills (in the skill tower). *Guild Masters have the same privileges as Assistant Guild Masters. They can also promote/demote/remove Assistant Guild Masters, summon the Divine Altar, summon the Guild Tree of Ancients (located in the Guild Chamber), modify guild intro, use recruit links in World Chat, Transfer Ownership of the guild to another member, Change Guild's Name (at a cost of 1,000 balens deducted from the Guild Master's balens), and send a message to all guild members via system mail (at a charge of 175 balens deducted from the Guild Master's balens). *remove/kick people from guild only possible with rank lower than yours *A Guild Master may be impeached and replaced if offline for 7 days. Note: When you get kicked, you can join immediatly another guild. If you leave a guild, you have a 24h cooldown to join another guild. (Ban can be removed with "Covenant Emancipation" from Shop for 395 balens) Territories Altar Guild members may spend their guild contribution to perform blessings at the guild altar (not to be confused with Divine Altar). This is essentially like spinning a prize wheel for random prizes. Each blessing will consume 20 contribution points. The higher the level of the altar, the more blessings a member may perform. Members get 3 blessings per altar level (3 @ lvl 1, 6 @ lvl 2, 9 @ lvl 3, etc). New Version 1.60 (Crops replace Runes) Shop Spend contribution on items in the guild shop. Both the items and their cost are listed under the shop level at which they are unlocked. Shop level 1: *Minor HP pack (5 contribution) *Lvl. 1 Power Potion (3 contribution) *Lvl. 1 Intelligence Potion (3 contribution) *Lvl. 1 Luck Stone (2 contribution) Shop level 2: *Lvl. 2 Power Potion (5 contribution) *Lvl. 2 Intelligence Potion (5 contribution) *Lvl. 2 Luck Stone (3 contribution) Shop level 3: *Moderate HP pack (45 contribution) *Lvl. 3 Luck Stone (5 contribution) *Lvl. 3 Power Potion (10 contribution) *Lvl. 3 Intelligence Potion (10 contribution) Shop level 4: *Lvl. 4 Power Potion (50 contribution) *Lvl. 4 Intelligence Potion (50 contribution) *Lvl. 4 Luck Stone (10 contribution) Shop level 5: *Lvl. 5 Intelligence Potion (100 contribution) *Lvl. 5 Luck Stone (20 contribution) *Lvl. 5 Power Potion (100 contribution) Shop level 6: *Lvl. 6 Luck Stone (40 contribution) Shop level 7: *Lvl. 7 Luck Stone (80 contribution) Shop level 8: *Lvl 40 Legendary Stone (100 contribution) (Limit of 5 per person per day) *Lvl. 8 Luck Stone (150 contribution) Shop level 9: *Lvl 50 Legendary Stone (200 contribution) (Limit of 5 per person per day) *Lvl. 9 Luck Stone (300 contribution) Shop level 10: *Lvl 60 Legendary Stone (500 contribution) (Limit of 5 person per day) *Hurricane steed card shard (2500 contribution) Skill Tower This is where most of your contribution will go. The skills are very beneficial but get expensive fast. They are bought with guild contribution. Guild Skill Costs: Guild skills (each bonus is per level): *Power Boost (+40 Power) *Defence Boost (+40 Defence) *Intellect Boost (+40 Intelligence) *Charisma Boost (+20 Charisma) *Gold Boost (+1% gold production) *Stamina Boost (+40 Endurance) If you leave or are kicked from the guild, your skills will be lost until you join another guild, when they will be restored within the limits of the new guild's skill tower Vault *This is simply extra storage space. *Each upgrades increases the storage limit by 5 items. *When a player leaves a guild or get kicked, the items stored in the vault will be sent by the system in a mail The Guild Chamber This area is not upgradable. 2 events can happen here: Invaders and the Guild Tree of Ancients Guild invaders Starting from 9:00 AM to 22:00 PM (server time), every hour, a message will appear in the guild channel stating that the guild chamber is under attack. At this point, 3 level 40, passive Skeleton warriors will appear each with 4 Invaders in the battle. Defeating any of these will reward the hero with 10 contribution. The invaders pose no threat and will do no damage if ignored. The invaders disappear 30 minutes after spawning. Guild Tree of Ancients This may be summoned by the guild master once a day and will last for 15 minutes. Every member of the guild who resides in the chamber when the Tree of Ancients is summonend gets free EXP. You can increase your personal EXP earnings by paying 200 constribution points for a 20% increase. (max. of 5x , Button on the left side) About 10 collectible items will spawn every 3 minutes as long as the tree is active. Collect them and receive guild contribution points. (1,5 or 10 directly to guild's wealth account) Guild battle See Guild Battle Divine altar Divine Altar is a special PvE instance (shaped as an Upside U) for the guild members, and may be summoned once per day by the Guild Master at a cost of 50k or 200k guild wealth. There is no level restrictions on who may enter, nor a limit to the number of guild members that can enter. The aim of the instance is to keep waves of slowly approaching monsters from reaching the divine altar. Each wave gets progressively harder. Each wave has 40 monsters in them. The altar has 100 HP from the start and takes damage based on what wave level the monster attacking it is from. The monsters are fought one at a time and will give EXP when killed along with a chance that they drop items like shadow crystal, enhanced bounty scroll, roses, or runes. There is also a "Miniboss" among them, for extra EXP and items. The reward for taking part in the event is 3 shadow crystals and 1000 kyanite. There are also extra rewards for the top 10 scorers. EXP per Wave Extra boosts